Adeline Wilson
}} Adeline Wilson was a US Army instructor training recruits for a top-secret military program called Team 7 until she fell in love with and married one of her recruits, Slade Wilson. Now a founding agent of the detective/information agency Searchers, Inc., Adeline conducts missions alongside her metahuman son, Jericho, whose powers were gained due to his father's super soldier serum. Background Adeline Kane grew up the daughter of wealthy parents. Her father taught her everything he had learned while working as a liaison for communist guerrilla fighters during World War II. In turn, Adeline served in the U.S. Army as an instructor in a special training program at Camp Washington. There, Adeline had a brief relationship with Wade DeFarge, although the two soon parted ways and Wade remained bitter over the break-up. While serving as a US Army instructor training recruits for a top-secret military program called Team 7, Adeline met and fell in love with one of her recruits, Major Slade Wilson. Besting Slade in combat, sparks ignited immediately between the two and they quickly fell in love and wed three months after Slade graduated the program with commendations. Shortly thereafter, Adeline gave birth to a son, Grant Wilson. While Adeline took a leave of absence to raise Grant, Slade continued on active duty and volunteered for a medical experiment in resisting truth serums. The experiment had an unforeseen side effect and gave Slade enhanced strength and heightened reflexes. Shortly after this, Adeline gave birth to a second son, Joseph. Slade was soon after discharged from the army after disobeying a direct order to abandon their close friend, Major William Randolph Wintergreen, to a suicide mission. While Slade took up hunting for awhile, it failed to quench his thirst for combat and unknown to his wife and family, Slade secretly became a mercenary known as Deathstroke the Terminator. On one of his assignments, Slade assassinated a Colonel from the country of Qurac. As retribution, the president of Qurac sent a terrorist known as the Jackal to find Slade and find out who hired him to kill the Colonel. To gain leverage, the Jackal kidnapped Slade and Adeline's son, Joseph. Forced to admit to his wife that he was secretly the mercenary known as Deathstroke the Terminator, Adeline and Slade confronted the Jackal together but during a standoff, Slade refused to give the Jackal the information he requested as it would violate his professional code of ethics. While he managed to save Joseph's life, Slade was not fast enough to prevent Joseph's throat from being slit, rendering him henceforth mute. Furious over her husband's seeming nonchalance over the ordeal and the risking of her son's life, Adeline confronted Slade with a gun and attempted to shoot him in the head, only for Slade's quick reflexes causing her to shoot his right eye instead. Adeline then divorced Slade and raised her two sons by herself. While Grant followed in his parent's footsteps and attended military school, Joseph was a kind, gentle soul who flourished in the arts as a talented artist and musician. Adeline nurtured this side of Joseph, and he grew up to be a fine young man under Adeline's care. Sometime after her divorce from Slade, Adeline established her own organization, Searchers, Inc. – a worldwide information network that passes itself off as a detective agency. While Grant grew to idolize his father and eventually left to become the mercenary "The Ravager", Joseph worked closely with his mother; receiving combat training and tactical fighting maneuvers from her so that he could join her in Searchers, Inc.'s espionage missions. On a mission for the US government, Joseph and his mother separated briefly for reconnaissance. Joseph spotted his mother in danger from an assassin she did not see. Joseph wanted to scream, but couldn't. As the assassin prepared to shoot his mother, Joseph intensely stared at him across the room, desperately wanting to stop him. It was at this moment that his mutant power first manifested; Joseph felt his bodies separate and enter into the assassin, controlling the man's motor skills and saving his mother's life. Deducing that Joseph's DNA had been mutated because of the biological experimentation that had been done on his father, Adeline continued to allow her now-super powered son to accompany her on missions and together they devoted themselves to keeping an eye on Deathstroke's vendetta against the Teen Titans. Involvement *Adeline appears alongside Jericho at the end of the Titans Targeted! alert to offer her and her son's assistance in defeating Deathstroke. Trivia * Adeline Wilson first appeared in New Teen Titans #34 (August, 1983). * Adeline specialized in training strategies designed to decimate groups of opponents. Gallery Titans Targeted (12).jpg External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Female Category:Independants Category:Deathstroke